batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse)
Once a respected and brilliant scientist,' Dr. Victor Fries' turned to a life of crime after his wife, Nora Fries, whom Victor cryogenically froze to develop enough time to create a cure for her rare illness, was stolen away from him by his CEO, Ferris Boyle. In the confusion, Fries was drenched in the cryogenic chemicals that he had created to freeze Nora, which changed his metabolism. The result was Mr. Freeze, a cold blooded villain motivated by the desire to save and cure his wife and kill anyone who would stand in his way. Though Nora was saved by Batman, Freeze regards the hero as an adversary for stopping his revenge against Boyle and continues in his plans and attempts to cure his wife through crime. Within the confines of Arkham City, Freeze is blackmailed to perform the will of both The Joker and Hugo Strange under the threat of his wife's death. While using his medical expertise to reluctantly aid these villains, Freeze's cold, dark rage would only be amplified as he made his own plans for revenge and ensure Nora's safety. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Although not appearing in the game himself, Mr. Freeze's cell, which is in the same wing as Arkham's most deranged cases, can be seen in the Penitentiary area of Batman: Arkham Asylum, which can be scanned to unlock his bio, which reveals that he escaped prior to the game. ''Batman: Arkham City'' In Batman: Arkham City, Dr. Victor Fries is arrested by Hugo Strange and incarcerated in the make shift prison. Ultimately Freeze is blackmailed (by means of his wife) into finding a cure for the Joker. Freeze hit a roadblock in the cure's development when he realized that a key enzyme was missing. At some point while developing the cure, Freeze is captured by the Penguin and held prisoner in the museum. The Penguin and his henchmen eventually managed to separate Freeze from his bionic suit and ice weaponary, leaving him defenseless. Batman, who is suffering from the same disease as Joker, is tasked with rescuing Freeze from museum. While searching for Mr. Freeze, Batman is attacked by the Penguin who is using Freeze's cryogenic weapons for his own amusement. Batman finds Freeze locked in a display case under a heat lamp, weakened but alive. Batman and Freeze exchange words, and after some "persuasion" Freeze divulges the weak points of his weaponary. Batman recovers an inhibitor chip from Freeze's suit and manages to disable the weapon. After battling Solomon Grundy and defeating the Penguin, Batman confronts a fully armored Mr. Freeze. Freeze informs Batman that the cure is incomplete and that the only way to complete it is to find some kind of "restorative element" to stabilize its composition. Batman tells Freeze that he knows a man named Ra's Al Ghul, who has been exposed to a regenerative chemical for centuries. Freeze tells Batman to bring him a sample of Ra's Al Ghul's blood in order to synthesize the cure. After recovering a sample of Ra's Al Ghul's blood, Batman confronts Mr. Freeze in the GCPD Building. Freeze quickly produces two vials of the antidote and locks one of them away in a wall safe. Batman orders Freeze to give him the cure, but he refuses and crushes the vial. Freeze tells Batman that the Joker kidnapped Nora and demands that he bring her back to him. After Batman tries to recover the other vial, Freeze launches a full scale attack. Despite being weakned by Jokers contaminated blood. Batman, using his vast array of techniques and gadgets, is able to progressively break through Freeze's defenses and overpower him; punching through his protective glass dome and beating him senseless. As Batman is punching Freeze, he begins to have hallucinations of the Joker laughing at him. Realizing that he's wasted enough time Batman attempts to retrieve the second vial of antidote. When he opens the safe however, Batman discovers that Harley was able to break into the safe and has stolen the only remaining sample. Batman laments that getting into the Steel Mill will be extremely difficult due to the Joker's security. Mr. Freeze, accepting his role in Batman's predicament, offers him cryogenic projectiles to make his venture more managable. Batman promises Victor that he will find Nora before leaving. Eventually Batman successfully tracks down Nora's whereabouts and informs Freeze of her location. Victor freezes the body of water seperating the lab and the steel mill and goes to Nora's side. A bound and gagged Harley Quinn later informs Batman that Joker also stole some of Freeze's cryo-tech (freeze cluster bombs) which Batman tracks down and acquires for his own use. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Mr. Freeze Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries ESCAPED!! Psychological Profile: Another surprisingly intelligent inmate. Fries's narcissism and antisocial disorders are surpassed only by his intense fixation on his late wife Nora. His obsession with Nora's memory has developed into a variety of psychopathic behaviors, worsened by his narcissistic egomania and lack of concern for others. Fries's peculiar medical condition - which keeps his body temperature below zero and necessitates a variety of complicated security precautions - only furthers his antisocial tendencies. Additional Notes: Yet another inmate here at the asylum who was formerly a doctor; certainly an odd pattern. Treatment is difficult due to the frigid temperatures I am forced to endure in his presence. Patient Interviews Weaknesses *'Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses': Electricity can short circuit the equipment in the armor, allowing Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempts to compensate. *'Heat': Freeze is at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wears a suit of armor to keep his temperature low, but also has developed small cooling units that can be directly attached to his body. *'Stealth': The bulkiness of the Freeze suit limits the mobility of Mr. Freeze significantly, allowing Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. However after each attack he adapts his suit so the same attack can't be used again. *'Anti-Freeze tech': As part of a plot to defeat Penguin, Freeze gave Batman a chip designed to prevent his tech from being used against him, which may be used against Freeze during his fight against Batman. However, after its use, Freeze will reprogram his ice gun so the disruptor cannot be used again. Quotes *''"This is futile."'' *''"I will not fail Nora."'' *''"How can this Ra's al Ghul hold the secret to the clown's cure? Batman must have lost his mind."'' *''"When this is over, the clown will suffer."'' *''"Thank you for finding Nora."'' *''"I am preparing a solution to remedy whatever damage the clown has caused my beautiful Nora."'' *''"Leave me with my wife, Catwoman."'' Trivia *The search for Nora Fries is a side mission in Batman: Arkham City and it is not required that you locate her to complete the main storyline. Additionally, the recovery of Freeze Tech being investigated by Joker is not required to complete the main story. *After telling Mr. Freeze of Nora's location, he will no longer be at the Gotham City Police Building. He can be found where Nora was located, triggering a cutscene in which Batman tells Mr. Freeze to cure her and quit his life of crime. Similarily, after giving the location of Nora to Freeze, a trail of ice will have appeared in the water from the back of the GCPD building to the location of Nora, imlpying it was left by Fries. *It is possible to visit Fries in the building in which Nora is found in with Catwoman. Catwoman makes a snarky remark, asking if he is willing to help her in a theft she is planning later on, and he replies by telling her to leave him and Nora alone. *Although Mr. Freeze is generally an antagonist in the game, he also serves as an ally to Batman, as he develops the cure to the disease and builds him ice grenades. This reflects his status of being a tragic figure/anti-hero rather than a full on villain. This is also similar to Catwoman's role in the game, as she too helps Batman without being his actual ally. *Freeze's boss battle has been praised as one of best boss battles in the series, and is considered a major improvement from the repetitive Titan bosses from the previous game. Game Over Lines thumb|300px|right|Mr. Freeze's game over screens. *"Death is cold, Batman." *"I will turn your blood to ice." Gallery *Mr. Freeze (Batman: Arkham City)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters